The Transformation of Emmett
by JesAFan
Summary: There are not a lot of stories about Emmett's transformation. Most we know is what SM tells us which is very little. This is my version of Emmett's transformation: Screams that I was unable to stop, escaped my lips before I realized what was happening. Agonizing painful screams, begging for death to take mercy on me and swallow me whole.


**So this is the very first story I had ever written but I never posted it. I didn't feel like it was finished but in retrospect I think it is. I read many stories on the transformation of the Cullen Clan but none really dealt with Emmett's transformation. This is the reason I wrote this particular story. It's all** ** _my_** **opinion and how I think it went. SM has her version and I have mine though it is closely related. Enjoy.**

 **Language...if you read my stuff you kinda figure out I'm an avid potty mouth! Lol!**

 **Disclaimer...SM owns it. I don't. I just use it for my own sick and twisted entertainment!**

Emmett:

The was an electric feel in the morning air as I readied myself for my hunting trip. I have made this trip countless times in the past but today I could feel the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end. My family seem to feel the same grey cloud that hung in the air as we said our good-byes and well wishes as we have done countless times in the past. With the ominous feeling in the air, I made sure to hug every one of my family members before I left for my hunting trip. On a normal day, I would just pack my things and leave with a wave of good-bye and a promise of a safe return. Today, I could only wave good-bye but I somehow knew deep down in the pit of my stomach, a safe return could not be promised…And this knowledge shook me to my core. This overcast feeling of dread was felt by all. My mother seem especially mournful as sorrow filled her eyes, holding onto me tightly, somehow knowing this would the last time she would ever hug her eldest son. She held on for as long as she could, fearing her motherly instincts would prove her correct. I held on as long as possible because I knew once I left, I would never know the feeling of her warm embrace again. I was determined to etch this feeling into my very soul so that I never forget her smell, her smile, and her safety.

Each of my siblings all but cried as I hugged ever last one and made them promise to look after our parents in my absence. Not once did I mention 'until I return' as I had done in the past. Change was coming. That much we can sense. Whether it was a good or bad thing was something yet to be seen.

My father, a man who was not one to show public displays of affection, hugged me tight as if knowing this was what my soul needed to carry me forward toward my waiting destiny.

A destiny taking me away from my life and my family. A destiny, my father said, that was mine alone to face. I fought the desperate feeling I felt at not wanting to take this road by myself. My father told me the night before, I was the man I needed to be to take this trip alone. I somehow knew he was right despite the overwhelming anxiety threatening to overpower my emotions.

As I headed towards the woods to my waiting destiny, I turned around and waved a final good-bye to my family as they stood looking after me, etching the picture into my soul. I did not want to forget where I came from and I was determined to take my family with me, if not physically, at least in spirit.

I wandered through the familiar woods towards the same camping spot I had use many times in the past. I arrived by midday and laid my things on the ground. Today, instead of setting up camp as I would of and should of done, I gathered my hunting knife and my shot gun and set off towards the woods. Towards the pull of my destiny. I did not take my familiar path for this is not where my destiny directed me to go. I took off towards an unfamiliar part of the woods…without fear. The closer I came to my destined spot, the more powerful destiny's pull became, almost dragging me into the unknown but familiar.

I came to an abrupt stop as the pull seem to all but disappear and I knew I reached my destined spot. I waited. The cool wind lightly brushed past me. I noticed my surroundings and took in the sights. I stood next to an ominous looking hole on the side of a hill. I later realized I stood at the mouth of a bear cave. The trees surrounding me offered little protection. The boulders resting on the hill, threatening to crush me if I moved from this very spot. The woods seems to come to a complete stand still as if waiting with me. Silence. The only sound evident at this moment was the thud of my heart as the anticipation of the wait sped the rhythm to an almost train racing pace. I felt the earth at my feet grounding me to this very spot. I felt my muscles stiffen to prevent me from moving. My senses became heighten as I felt the coming danger that would change my world as I knew it. Although it was not hot, I could feel sweat beading downing my back and down my temple as I waited. The hairs on the back of my neck and on my arms stood on end, alerted to the coming danger. I dared not to move or blink in fear of missing any detail that would alert me to the start of my destiny. Anxiously I waited for what seemed like a lifetime.

As I waited, I somehow felt as if I was not alone. As if I had an audience waiting with me. Someone or some 'thing' there as my witness. Whoever or whatever was watching the unfolding events did not feel like an enemy. And for a split second, I knew I had a chance at surviving whatever my destiny was about to unleash on me. My audience held their breath too and I could almost feel the anxiety of waiting radiating off of them. Rolling off of them. Filling my existence with their excitement. A kind of crackling excitement that seem to ignite the electricity in the air around me. Anticipation. Waiting…

Then, as if by instinct, my heart stopped. My breath hitched. Readying me for this moment. My audience stopped. Everything around me stopped. And for a split second, the world was at a complete standstill as my destiny came crashing down to claim me.

Destiny struck me from behind. Hard. Furious. Overpowering. Ripping into me with a force that knocked me to the ground. Tearing into my flesh with vengeance as I cried out in agonizing pain. Biting down on my skull as if to rip the memories of my loved ones from my mind. Roaring with anger that I was still here! Roaring with anger that I was still impossibly alive! My mind reeling with the pain that my body was enduring. Feeling the life in me being torn away as the blood gushed from every wound destiny had inflicted upon me. The blackness threatening to engulf me. I was in the worst pain I had ever felt and, in that moment, I cursed myself for being drawn to the pull of destiny. Why did I feel the need to follow destiny when I had a life worth living? I had a family to take care of. I still had a long life ahead of me had I just chose not to follow destiny. Her pull was great and I cursed my weakness at her pull. I thought her vengeance would never end but somehow she ceased her unforgiving punishment upon me. What seemed like a lifetime, was only a few minutes. A few minutes is all it took for destiny to lay her vengeance on me and change my course in life.

Death. Sweet death. Death avoided me and left me to wallow in my never-ending pain. Pain. Overwhelming pain! I had never felt pain like this before. I was a large man. I was a strong man. Pain was not in my vocabulary. Pain was not an option. Pain was never felt. Not like this. This pain strangled my very existence. Avoidance was not an option. Destiny handed me over to pain and pain was dead set on holding on to me. As I laid on the ground, blood gushing from my wounds, I prayed death took mercy on me. I prayed for anyone to take me away from the death-grips of pain.

In another instant, I felt the wind rushing through my being. As if being carried away from the vengeance of destiny even though pain still had a hold on me. Flying! Could I be flying? And if I was flying, then how was I still in pain? I fought to open my eyes, even a slight opening to try to take in my surroundings. Blurring past me were the colors of the forest. Greens. Browns. Whites. Blurring passed me or was I losing my eye sight? Straining to take another look, I looked up and spied the most beautiful vision behold to man. An angel. My angel. My guardian angel. My angel with dark, golden locks of curled hair that flowed behind her as she carried my broken body away from the grips of destiny. And for a moment, pain cease to exist. All but forgotten, to behold the beauty before my very eyes.

She carried my broken body in her arms as she flew through the forest. I did not want her to stop for fear of feeling pain again. I wanted her to carry me like this forever. Being like this with her, with my angel, made me forget my pain. Made me forget that destiny had taken her vengeance on me. Made me forget that my course in life had been altered. Forgetting. Seemed nice to forget, even if it was for a little while. My angel had saved me. My angel held me and all was right in the world.

Rosalie:

I was feeling particularly uneasy today. Irritated with those around me. I somehow could not stand to be in the company of others today. I had to leave the house. The ominous feel in the air started to grate on my nerves. I needed to get out before I lost my peace of mind or what was left of it. So I ran towards the woods to escape my family and this irritating feeling. To leave my anxiety behind. My existence. I wasn't set on hunting. I wasn't set on anything in particular. I just needed to run. To run towards the pull of the forest. Towards the peace of mind I was itching to find.

The forest had always offered a safe haven to think and get away. A safe haven that most humans would not understand. It was almost as if the woods could shelter me from this life, if that's what you want to call it. A frozen life. Time has no meaning when you are a vampire. Apparently centuries can pass and vampires would still be in the frozen place of time of when they were turned. Carlisle was evident of that. I cursed Carlisle for bringing me into this way of living. A way of being. Who in their right mind would ever chose this way of life? Frozen. Never moving forward. Never living. Never dying.

Dying. I was supposed to die. I should be dead right now. I should be dead at the hands of Royce King and his miserable excuse of friends. Raped. Violated. And left to die alone on the street. Like a forgotten piece of trash. That was my destiny. That had been my destiny until Carlisle found me. He smelled the blood and took pity on me. If he wanted to take pity on me, he should of drank all my blood and sent me to the welcoming arms of death. He should finished the job that Royce and his cowardly friends could not.

Saved me. He didn't save me. Carlisle sentenced me! He sentenced to me to this hideous life of a vampire. Sentenced me to feel the never-ending thirst that came with this existence. He sentence me to a life of loneliness for Edward did not want me and Carlisle already had a mate. A life with no real family of my own. A frozen-in-time life. All this beauty wasted. Wasted on nothing. Saved me. What a crock of shit!

As I ran, I could feel my anger growing. Today, running had no calming effect on the anger I felt building up inside me. I was ready to demolish anything in my path. I wanted to run straight through the trees instead of around them. I wanted to run straight into town and kill every last human in my path. I was angry. I was furious. I was livid!

I ran until midday. I ran far. I ran until I no longer felt the need to run.

So I stopped.

I perched myself in the trees and just waited. For what? I had no clue but I had the urge to wait. I scanned the area and saw nothing out of place. The cave of the bear lair laid before me and I thought maybe I was waiting for a bear to come rushing out? I did not feel thirsty. I had hunted the night before and my thirst was sedated. So what was I waiting for?

Something deep inside me held me in my place. I took a deep unneeded breath and begin take in my surrounding; trying to pick up subtle clues that might lead to the reason I was to wait. I tasted the air and catalogued the scents around me. My sensitive ears picked up the sounds of the forest around me. It felt like the air was dripping with anticipation as I waited perched in the trees. The air ignited in excitement.

Then I spied something. No. I spied someone. I realized I smelt him before he came through the clearing. A large human man. His physique was muscular and he had a head full of dark curls. Something about this burly man, drew me to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and for a moment I thought he spotted me. My breath hitched. It was almost as if he was jolted to a stop. He stood there and waited. His arms at his side with a shot gun in one hand and a hunting knife in the other. His head a bit lowed almost as if he was slightly crouched forward, guarded and waiting for the unforeseen coming threat. What I was curious about was why he stopped in front of the bear's lair? What human idiot would stop in front of the opening of the cave? I almost wanted to shoo! him away from the menacing threat but something held me in my spot. Watching and waiting as the human waited as well. The air was thick with anticipation again. I could feel the waves of anxiety radiating from this burly man before me. I could see the hairs on his arms stand on end as he waited. I noticed the forest around me stopped and cease to exist as we both waited. My eyes fixed on him, not daring to look away.

Not a minute passed when suddenly, without warning a huge grizzly bear came charging out of the mouth of the cave. Angry! As angry as I had been earlier. Ferocious. Livid that this man had invaded his privacy!

The grizzly swiped at the man's back and sent the man tumbling to the ground. I could smell the sickening sweet blood as it poured from his wounds. The flash of thirst burned in that back of my throat. But I did not advance. I stood perched in horror of the scene that unfolded before my eyes! The bear torn at flesh as the man screamed in agony! A loud shrilling scream of agony. The bear bit down on the man's skull as if to rip his head clean off his body. And that did it! I could no longer stand by and witness this bear massacre this human in such an unforgiving way.

I pounced on the grizzly in one flying leap. Determined to save the dying human. The beautiful man before me laid on the ground curled into himself, screaming as the pain ripped through his body. That scream shook me to my core as I flung the lifeless body of the grizzly to the side and surveyed the dying form before me. Broken. Shredded. Crying. A remembrance of how I was meant to die. I could not let him die. I would not let him die! But I knew I could not do this alone. I needed help. Help from the one person who I did not want help from but without him, the beautiful being before me did not stand a chance. And I knew I had to put aside my pride and ask Carlisle for the help this broken man needed.

With the determination to save this dying being, I held my breath and delicately picked up this beautiful broken man. Something drew me to save him. Something in his being drew me to him. Pulled me in. Linking me to him as I never been linked to anyone before. And as I wasted no time to run home, I could feel his heart falter and my heart sank. I pushed myself to run faster. Faster than I had ever ran before. Faster than my feet could comprehend for the faster I ran the faster I could get help for my beautiful dying man.

As I ran with determination, I prayed to whoever would listen, to help me get my beautiful human to Carlisle in time. Prayed I was not too late in scooping him up and running from the terror of the attack of the grizzly bear. Praying I would not give into my thirst, for his blood sung to me like no one else's blood had ever sung to me. My vision wanting to blur over with bloodlust. The temptation scared me and I pushed myself faster. I cursed myself for not scaring this beautiful being in my arms away from the danger before him. How could I stand by and watch as he stood there waiting for the horror to claim him? I did not understand what drew my beautiful human to commit such an act of stupidity!

As I approached the house, I scream with such a fear and determination, that I swear I shook the house on its foundation. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme came flying out the door in time to witness the bloody mess that laid in my arms. And for a split second, I could tell they wondered if I was the one who cause the wounds that permeated the body that laid beneath all the blood.

Carlisle lead me inside to the upstairs bedroom and had me lay my beautiful dying man on the bed. I plead with Carlisle to save my beautiful human the way only he could save him. Carlisle hesitated and questioned me. I assured him this is what I wanted. This is what needed to happen! For once, I was grateful for Edward's mindreading gift. He assured Carlisle there was no ulterior motive in my actions. And though I would never wished this life upon anyone, I found myself begging for Carlisle to instill this life onto my beautiful dying man. To save him. To turn him. I felt sick to my stomach and at the same time relieved when Carlisle agreed to save him as only he knew how. With one bite of flesh, Carlisle damned this man to the life of a vampire and I could not have been more thankful then in that very moment.

Emmett:

My angel! Where did my angel go? Why did she release me?

Pain. Oh the pain had returned the minute my angel set me down! I was drowning in pain. I needed a lifeline. I needed my angel. I could hear her speak so I knew she was not far. Her voice. My heart faltered at the sound of my angel's voice. Such a beautiful, serene sound. The voice of an angel. I must be dead. Death must have claimed my being because that would be the only explanation for my angel. An angel sent from heaven to save me. But I still felt pain.

Then I felt a piercing stab on my neck and the pain worsened! Could that be possible? To feel pain worse than I had a moment ago? A thousand times worse! What was happening? Was I sentenced to hell? I was not a man without sin so this must be my destiny. To rot in hell for all eternity. The pain was replaced by fire. The fire snaked its way through my body, burning me from the inside out. I must be in hell. I heard someone cry out loudly and I became furious at them! I wanted them to be quiet and let me burn in peace. Then I realized the piercing agonizing scream came from me. I was the one who made this sickening dying scream. I was the one crying out in pain! A scream to scare nightmares into the dreams of children.

And for a moment I was deeply sadden as I realized I was in hell where my angel could not follow. I mourned for the loss of my angel. I cried out for her in vain. I wanted to force my eyes open to seek out my angel. The pain was too much! I wanted her to hold me as the fire ravaged my body. Her touch was my lifeline and I NEEDED her!

Then the joy of joys in this moment of excruciating pain. I heard her! Could it be? Was she walking the fires of hell with me? It must be her! I recognize my angel's voice anywhere, even in the fiery pits of hell! My angel was with me! And my heart broke thinking of my angel in hell with me. My angel did not belong in hell. My angel should not be here with me. I cried a mournful sound at the thought of my angel in hell.

The pain. It had morphed into fire. Raging fire! Fire to sear the flesh into nothing. The flames licked every inch of my body and nothing I could do help ease the pain. The flame consumed my flesh, inch by agonizing inch. Time no longer had meaning as the fire took over my senses. My mind. My body. But it did not take my screams. It cause it.

Screams that I was unable to stop, escaped my lips before I realized what was happening. Agonizing painful screams, begging for death to take mercy on me and swallow me whole. Destiny's vengeance did not have this type of effect. Her vengeance would be welcomed a thousand times over. No, destiny's vengeance, it seems, were kisses of love compared the fire that consumed me now. Snaking its way through my veins.

I do not know how long the fire tortured my soul but at some point it felt as if the fire was saving my heart for last. I could feel my body but it felt foreign to me. I could still feel my body? Should I not be ashes by now? Should my ashes not be blowing in the wind with all the other dead souls? It was impossible but I felt my body. Whole. My body no longer bared the wounds of destiny. It was impossible that the wounds had heal over! I must have lost my ability to feel my body. That would be the only explanation. But my body felt strong. Stronger than the one I had grown accustomed too. Impossible!

I begin to notice my hearing was also sharper. I could hear light footsteps. Too light to be human footsteps. A slight breeze followed the footsteps. No, these were not human for there were no heartbeats in the room with these footsteps. The only heartbeat I could hear was my own dying heart. Thundering in my ears in a panic trying to avoid the flames. I could hear slight breathing, too. Not labored like mine. I could make out two, three, no! Four! Four breathing beings. Not human. Just beings. Some type of impossible beings. I was sure my mind was playing tricks on me.

"Rosalie, you need to hunt."

"I will not leave him Carlisle!"

"We will be here with him. He still has some time before wakening."

"No! I will not leave his side!"

Rosalie? Carlisle? Who are they? Could Rosalie be my angel? She has to be. Her voice was serene however more so now. Could that be possible? Rosalie. My angel! I finally had a name for my angel. My Rosalie! My angel Rosalie! She refused to leave my side. Oh how my heart soared when I heard this and I felt as if a smile played upon my lips! Was I saved? By some miracle, was I saved? I could not have been saved. But the one named Carlisle said I should wake. This could only mean that I was saved. But what am I waking from? What would I resemble? Oh the horror! A burnt flesh of a man! Charred by the fire that consumed my flesh!

The fire licked my flesh to remind me he was still intent on consuming all of me. I could feel the flames but I found myself being able to think around the pain. And now I was determined to make it through if only for a chance to see my angel again! I was reminded of the presence of the fire yet again as the flames enveloped my lungs. My breathing became ragged and I felt as if each breath would be my last. Each breath I took, I had to fight for!

No! I had to fight against the fire. It was the only way I would be able to see my angel Rosalie again! I had to fight and I would fight with all my being! I was determined to stay where I was. If my angel can stand by my side as I laid burning then I could stay where I was until it was time to awaken. Let the fire consume me or what was left of me! Let the flames do their damage! I would be still and take this like the man my mother raised me to be. I was the man I needed to be in order to endure this torture. I would make my family proud! I will not falter or give in to the sweet allure of death! I shall endure and I shall prevail!

My heart began to race as if determined to win the race against the flames. The thundering boom of my heart overtook my hearing. I wanted to clasp my hands around my ears to dull the loud sound of my dying heart. I wanted to move my heavy limbs but to move would be to feel the fire intensify so I held steadfast in my position. I would not move and I would not be moved. I held on and held still and gave into the fire for I knew my Rosalie would be waiting for me when the fire died down. I knew she was the one who gave me the strength I needed to prevail and conquer the flames.

And like a unwavering mad man intent on completing his mission, I laid still and welcomed the fiery fingers of hell for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Letting the flames eat my flesh. Provoking the fires to come and get me with my new found strength! Running towards the fire full force! No, the fire would not have me as he wished! I would not let it! I refused to become a slave to the flames licking at my flesh. The fire would take me on MY terms! So, although I knew it was physically impossible, I hurled myself into the fire and smoother it with all my being. Using my flesh to reduce the fiery flames of hell! Using my strength to wrangle the fire into a position of submission! And finally, using my thundering dying heart to finish putting out the flames of hell!

I had won. I was triumphed over the fires that consumed me. I was no longer on fire. I had survived hell. I had endured the pain. I had overcome the frightening pits of hell. I had literally gone to hell and back. And now I steadied myself for what was to follow. For I had walked through the valley of death and I had stomped my way out of the valley with a force and strength unbeknownst to men! I had done all of this and endured all this pain for a chance to see my angel again! I took an deep unneeded breath, opened my eyes, and searched for my heart.

Rosalie:

The screams! Oh the screams that rocked through the body of my beautiful dying man! The screams of agonizing, excoriating pain! For as long as I lived I would never be able to forget the sound of his screams, for those screams reached deep into my core and pulled out the memories of the fiery transformation that came with being turned into a vampire. I squeezed my eyes shut as another scream rippled through his body and trembled off his perfect lips, shaking the walls of the room where he laid. He gripped the bed with a force of dying man trying to run from death. He thrashed about as if a demon was being exercised from his soul. His body arching off the mattress in pain! Eyes squeezed tight, head thrown back onto the pillow as the venom snaked through his veins. Body writhing in pain! Screaming the whole time for the pain to end. Begging for death to take mercy on him! Begging for God to forgive his sin so that the pain would stop!

But it did not stop. And it would not stop for three long excoriating days. For this is how long it took the venom to overtake the flesh and blood of man. Three days, I would wait for my beautiful man to wake. Three days seemed like a lifetime even for a vampire. A vampire who no longer knew the meaning of time. Yes. Three days I would have to sit with my decision on turning my beautiful dying man into a vampire. Three days until I knew whether he would hate me for what was done to him at my pleading? Three days. And for the first time since becoming a vampire, time truly stood still.

The first day was the worse by far. I had never seen the transformation in action. I had been through the transformation but I had never witnessed it. How could one bare the wait of the transformation? Now as I looked back at my own transformation, it seem less frightening to endure from that prospective than from this one. The helpless feeling of being unable to help the beautiful form before me plagued my emotions. Unable to stop his pain. Unable to take his place. The sight of him thrashing about in pain was enough to send most anyone fleeing from this room. And yet I stayed by his side. I refused to move from where I sat even when hit during one of his thrashing fits.

That was nothing compared to what he was enduring now. If I could cry, tears would be streaming down my face. I felt shame for I was the one who was putting him through this transformation. I felt powerless knowing I would not be able to take his place and endure this torture for him. I felt scared for not knowing how he would feel towards me. For me.

All these emotions ran through me as I sat and waited from my beautiful man to be transformed. For once, I was grateful that I did not need sleep. Sleep would only take me away from my beautiful man. Sleep would rob me of being close to this form before me. Writhing in pain. Screaming for help. Body jerking in response to the fire that consumed him. I sat by his side as the minutes slowly ticked by. Passing ever so slowly.

The second day brought about a new kind of scream. Screams from the flames that overtook his body. Screams no longer of pain. Screams that were now pure unadulterated fear. Blood curdling screams that would frightening even the most unmoving of men! Fear of not knowing what was happening to his body. Fear of not knowing what was happening to his soul. Fear of not knowing if he was dying or just dangling from the grips of death and life. Screams that shook me as I remembered the fear that came with the transformation. As I looked as this strong, burly man laying before me, I knew that not even he could be shielded from this torturous fear.

"My angel."

Did my ears deceive me? Did I hear him speak? How could he speak even with all the horrendous screams ripping through his body and mind?

"My angel."

And yet there it was again. Who was he calling for? It certainly could not be for me for I had not known him in his previous life. He spoke of this angel with such desire and devotion.

"My angel."

My heart broke in fear of this man having someone that he loved out there looking for him. His angel that he could not live without. His angel that he could not forget even though he was going through the torturous fires of hell. What have I done?! Who was I to take this man away from his loved one? Yet, had I not acted, he would surely be dead.

"My angel."

My heart shattered into a thousand pieces at the words coming from his lips in between the screams of torture. I had saved him but at the same time I stole him from his angel. I stole him from death. Just as I was stolen from sweet death, I had gone and done the same to another. How was I to live with myself knowing what I had done? My breath hitched at the thought of the stolen mortality I had so righteously taken from my beautiful dying man. He would hate me just as I hated Carlisle for the simple act of savior. For once, I pitted and understood what Carlisle had done out of compassion for another soul. Though his doing was not for love.

Love?

Did I really do this for love? Something about this man drew me to him as I was perched upon the tree in the forest. It was almost as if he was pulling me towards him. Even now as he laid here transforming. Burning. Screaming. This man lying in this bed, in this room, had a pull on me. I had never felt this way before. I had never felt a pull so primal that it rule above all other rational thought. A pull that seem to transform my being as he was being transformed. This pull altered my life and my ways and I had no desire to fight against it. I welcomed this transformation with open arms.

Could I be falling in love with this man? As this thought took shape in my mind, I stared in wonder with new eyes at the man before me. It was as if I were looking at him for the very first time. I took in every inch of his form. His dark curly hair. His perfect lips. His muscular build. I admired him as I had never admired a man before. His skin beginning to take on the pale look of indestructible marble. Here lying before me was a man who, without knowing, stole my heart. The pull was stronger than ever before. Almost locking me to him. Linking my being to his. As I sat marveling at him, a smile threatening across my face. My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle.

"Rosalie, you need to hunt." He was right. Although I had hunted the day before finding my beautiful soulmate before me, the anticipation and waiting had drained me. My eyes begin to darken with the worry that I was feeling. But I was determined not to leave him by himself. I could not leave his side. He had a hold on me. I was bound to him. And I resented Carlisle for trying to separate me from my heart. For interrupting my moment of clarity for this being before me.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM CARLISLE!" I roared.

"We will be here with him. He still has some time before wakening." Carlisle had tried to plea with me and I knew it would be some time before he awoke but I was not deterred. I would not be moved. My stubbornness would not allow me to leave his side. The pull kept me right where I was. He kept me right where I was for he had my heart.

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIS SIDE!" I declared and with that Carlisle left me alone again. I could hear him voicing his concern to Esme but I knew I could not move from my spot. The pull would not allow it. Loving Esme convince Carlisle to leave me be. Somehow she knew I could not, would not leave my beautiful man. She seemed to sense the pull that this being had on me. And as I sat there, satisfied I would not be disturbed again, I spied a smile tugging at the corners of the mouth of the man laying before me. Was he happy that I did not leave? Could that be why he is smiling? The sweet dimpled smile tugged at the corners of his mouth again. I smiled back as I sat in waiting.

I was sure I was losing my mind when I looked at this burning soul before me and a look of determination was written across his face. What I would give to know what he was thinking! And at this moment I realized his screams had subsided. His body settled onto the mattress. His skin healed over the wounds that were inflicted onto to body. A musky, pine floral scent radiated off him, pulling me even closer. On this third day of transformation, he no longer screamed. Instead it sounded like a growl of determination threaten to rip from his chest. His hands gripped the bed he laid in with a crushing force that bent the metal frame. His heart speeding up to a thunderous roar as the transformation neared its end. His breathing becoming erratic and labored as he fought against the venom. It was as if at any moment he would explode! I expected a final scream to rip from his lips but…

Then everything stopped. Just as it had stopped the day in the forest. Quiet. I dare not to breath as I waited from him to open his eyes. His heart no longer beating. His lungs no longer taking in air. Quiet anticipation as he gently stirred and opened his blood-red eyes. He looked straight into my soul, and whispered, "My angel."

Emmett:

"My angel." I whispered for fear this was a dream and any loud noise would wake me from this heaven. She was as stunning as I remembered through hazy human eyes. Even more so now that I was no longer in pain. No longer burning. No longer on fire. She seemed to touch my very soul with one look and I was taken aback at how utterly beautiful she was. Yes. My angel Rosalie did not disappoint. She held my gaze as I finally attempted to reach out and touch my angel.

In one swift moment, I was reaching out for my Rosalie and the next I was being blocked from her. Two, dare I say, beautiful men blocked me from my angel. In another split second, I was on my feet, muscles coiled ready to pounce. How dare they block my angel from me! How dare they keep me from my Rosalie! I hissed at both of the men before me. I dare not pounce because I knew my angel was behind them and if I made a wrong move I might hurt her. Both men looked at each other then back to me. My vision red with fury!

Both men held up their hands in from of them, palms facing me to show me they meant no harm but I was still seeing red for they blocked my angel from me. I kept my eyes on both men. Taking in their beauty. Both were pale white. One had light blond hair and the other had unruly copper hair. Their eyes had a golden hue. I was not sure who or what they were. My being screamed with the unknown dangers in front of me. I hissed again.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I roared.

They both looked at each other again and that's when I heard my angel speak. "Move Edward! Move Carlisle! So help me I will rip your heads off!" she roared. I hissed again.

"No, I do not see him hurting her." The copper haired one seem to be answering an unvoiced question. Or maybe from my rage I did not hear who had asked a question. That moment of doubt and curiosity was enough to give them time they needed to slowly back away from me, revealing the most beautiful sight I ever saw. She was tall and statuesque. Beauty beyond the comprehension of human eyes. Stunning golden eyes. A smile wide and beaming. Immediately I dropped my stance and crossed the room in one fluid movement to stand in from of my beautiful angel Rosalie. I towered above this beauty. As tall as she was, she still needed to lift her head to look into my eyes. Those stunning golden eyes, locked me in my place. I no longer held my heart for she now possessed it in her being. She was my light! She was my life! I would do anything for her!

"My angel." Grinning from ear to ear like a fool, I nearly drool at the sight before me. I wanted to reach out and touch her. I wanted to make sure she was real and not a figment of my imagination. I could feel the electricity that flowed between us. I needed to feel her skin on mine. I needed her like I needed to breath.

Wait. Did I need to breath? Until that very moment, I did not realize I had not taken a breath. When I finally inhaled, her scent invaded my senses. Honey, caramel, roses, and beauty. If beauty had a scent, it would smell like my Rosalie.

At the same time I began reached out, she began reached out. Could she have wanted to touch me as much as I wanted to touch her? It felt like a current was being sent between us. She and I both pulled back at the slight sting of electricity that traveled between our hands. We hadn't even made contact yet, however, I could feel the electricity traveling from her fingers into mine and I swear I could hear the static crackle in the air around us.

I also became aware of the bulge begging to be freed from its confines of my pants. The zipper the only thing holding my swollen member in its cage. I moaned at its awareness. I just wanted to take my angel and have my way with her. I wanted to show her the depths of my love. I wanted my angel to feel the love that was pouring out of me for her. I wanted to grant her the desires of the flesh between a man and a woman. To bring her to pleasure as only I knew I could. I wanted to take my angel to heaven!

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone approaching and I hissed in their direction. Rosalie's face filled with anger at the unwanted interruption approaching. My instinct to protect Rosalie kicked in as flung myself in front of her, crouching, sending a warning hiss at the approaching figure. Her breath hitched. As I prepared to spring forward, Rosalie reached out and grabbed my arm. Fury overtook me and I accidently bounced onto her, pinning her to the floor. When I realized what I had done, I lifted off her, avoiding her touch, and hung my head in shame. I wanted to run. I wanted to run away from the shame of attacking my angel. How could I have done that?! What possessed me to do that?! My first touch from my angel had me attacking her like an animal! I couldn't face her. I could not look into the eyes of my angel for the shame that overtook me.

"Carlisle! Do you see what YOU HAVE DONE?!" She hissed at the blond one named Carlisle and not at me.

I was confused. I was the one who attacked her and yet she was angry with Carlisle. Not me. I did not understand. What was she thinking?

"She knows you have no control over your emotions or instincts just yet." The copper hair kid answered my thoughts. I looked at him with confusion dominating my face.

"We need to explain what has happened to you." Carlisle began to speak towards me. He held his hands stretched out before him, palms facing me to insure he meant no harm.

"You need to leave us alone for a moment!" Rosalie hissed so I hissed!

"He needs to feed Rosalie, before he can listen to reason," stated Carlisle. "His thirst needs to be sedated."

As Carlisle spoke of thirst, a burn flashed in the back of my throat and I began to see red again. Thirst now dominating my every thought. I was beginning to lose myself to my instinct at the thought of quenching this thirst.

"Yeah, he needs to feed," the copper head kid stated the obvious.

Then for the first time I spoke. "FEED? THIRST? EXPLAIN WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?!" I roared! "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" I had a lot of questions I wanted answers to and I looked at the faces that surrounded me. I began to feel threaten again and my muscles begin to coil in response to the threat around me. My hands balled into fist beside me. It was only when I spotted Rosalie that I stopped myself from crouching into a defensive position.

With inhuman speed, she flashed to my side. I flinched at her speedy approach. I stood wide-eyed but not terrified. What it possible what I just witnessed? My thoughts took me to my earlier actions. What it possible that I moved at this speed? I shook my head in frustration.

"Look…." Rosalie looked into my eyes. Her knowing question hovering in her eyes.

"Emmett," I answered her silent question.

"Emmett," she murmured with a smile and a gleam in her eyes.

As my name spilled from her mouth, I found myself wanted to taste her lips. I became aware of the bulge filling my pants again. I stared at her lips and fought the urge to lick them. I wanted to hear her say my name again. No. I wanted to hear her MOAN my name.

The copper hair kid cleared his throat and I eyed him with curiosity.

"Edward can hear thoughts," Rosalie stated, never taking her eyes off of me.

"What?" I asked for I did not believe what I heard.

"Emmett," Rosalie began and my lustful thought began to fill my mind again at the sound of my name coming from her lips. "I have to tell you something. Promise me you will listen first before you react?"

I nodded. I would promise her the world if that's what she wanted. I would give her the moon, if she only moaned my name as I kissed her neck and took her into my arms.

The copper head kid, Edward, cleared his throat again trying to get me out of my thoughts. I hissed towards him resenting his intrusion.

"Believe me, I don't want to be in your head as much as you don't want me in your head," he stated as he shook his head trying to rid my thoughts from him.

"Emmett," Rosalie spoke my name to get my attention, not daring to touch me in fear I would lose control. "You have been transformed."

She let this sink in but my perverted mine stopped listening as soon as she said my name. Lustful thoughts danced in my head again. A mischievous smile plastered across my lips. My eyes undressing her as she stood before me.

"Can someone other than Rosalie, explain this to Emmett please?" Edward hissed as he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew now my thoughts were invading his mind. Just to test this, I thought of Rosalie's naked form. Edward winced. I smiled satisfied that I was the cause of his uneasiness. Carlisle spoke up.

"Emmett, you have been transformed. You are no longer human. Do you understand?"

Carlisle spoke to me like I was a child and I resented that. I hissed at him. Emmett McCarty was no child. He was a man. My muscles coiled as I prepared to pounce at him. Suddenly the fourth figure stepped forward. Her eyes glistening with understanding. Her demeanor non-threatening. As she stepped forward, she reminded me of someone but I could not see through the haze in my head.

"You have to fight through the haze, Emmett." She had a loving voice and immediately it calmed me.

"Emmett, dear, I know you are confused and frustrated but if you just listen to what we have to say, you will begin to understand what has happened to you and why it was necessary. Will you please listen, dear?" This fourth figure was gentle. I knew in my being she would not harm me. She was protective of me. I moved to her side as she begin to explain what I had been transformed into.

Rosalie:

Excitement. Excited. I was on the verge of dancing with delight as the man before me started to reach out and touch me. My angel. He had called ME his angel. A smile plastered on my face and threated to reside there permanently. If I had a heartbeat, it would have skipped a beat in response to his eyes upon me. I would have been blushing at the way his eyes were taking me in. Lustful. Admiration. Desire. And then, the idiots had to jump in the way! Blocking me from my beautiful man! Ugh! I wished we were alone at this moment!

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he hissed as he jumped off the bed. He crouched in a defensive manner, muscles coiled, ready to attack. Serves them right if he attacked them!

"Move Edward! Move Carlisle! So help me I will rip your heads off!" I roared. He hissed again. I wanted nothing more than to fling Edward and Carlisle to the side so that I could see the burly man in front of me. I don't think he noticed he had flung the bed he had laid on, against the far wall, when he sprung to his feet. What I noticed was his protective demeanor towards me! My spirit soared at the thought.

"No, I do not see him hurting her," Edward answered Carlisle's thought.

Of course he is not going to hurt me! I thought towards Edward while rolling my eyes. These two idiots need to back away before I hurt them! All I wanted to do was look at this burly, husky man. Take in the sight of him. Get to know him.

Edward and Carlisle began to slowly back away, with arms outstretched, palms facing the furious man crouched before them. As they moved away, my eyes laid on the man before me. This beautiful, muscular man dropped his stance and in one fluid movement, cross the room to stand in front of me. I was tall, five foot eleven as a matter-of-fact, but this man still towered over me. I had to look up to meet his eyes. Chills ran down my spine. I felt like a school girl, giddy as her crush stood in front of her. My eyes taking in every inch of this burly man. Pale white skin. Pearly white teeth. A dimpled smile stretched across his face. Dark as night hair and, of course, blood-red eyes. Eyes that looked straight into my very core. I was dazed by this man standing before me.

"My angel."

My knees almost buckled. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of my stomach. My breath hitched. I was grinning like a fool! And I didn't care. I could feel the heat radiating off of him towards me in waves. Lustful, lushes heat. I knew it was impossible because vampires are stone cold but still it was there. I dared to reach out to touch him as he began to reach out to touch me. There was an electric current that flowed between our hands. We pulled back our hands as if shocked by this current. After the initial shock, I smiled widely. I wanted more! He had become the drug I needed. The drug I craved! I was addicted! I wanted to touch his muscles. I wanted to taste his lips on mine. Lust began to fill my eyes. It was getting hot and my vision begin to blur. I wanted him to take me in his arms and have his way with me. To love me. To feel the depth of my love for him. Oh this current created a deep, sensual feeling inside me! I felt like a beast had awaken inside me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle approaching us and my burly man hissed in Carlisle's direction. My face filled with anger at Carlisle's unwanted interruption. My muscular man flung his body in front of me, crouching protectively. He hissed several warnings at Carlisle. My breath hitched at his defensive nature towards me. He was protecting me again! My heart soared! I had to touch him. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed onto his muscular arm.

The next thing I knew, he had pounced on top of me, pushing me to the floor, ready to attack. Even this did not deter me. I liked him being on top of me but I could see in his eyes he regretted his actions. As he realized what he had done, he carefully picked himself off of me without meeting my gaze. I felt empathy for him. I grew angry with Carlisle because he was the one who cause this man to act in such a manner!

"Carlisle! Do you see what YOU HAVE DONE?!" I roared! Angry at Carlisle for coming in between us again. Why can't they just leave us alone for a moment?! DAMMIT!

"She knows you have no control over your emotions or instincts just yet." Edward answered his thoughts. My beautiful man looked at him confused.

"We need to explain what has happened to you." Carlisle began to speak towards him. Carlisle held his hands stretched out before him, palms facing my man to insure him he meant no harm.

"You need to leave us alone for a moment!" I hissed so my beautiful burly man hissed too! Again I was pleased that he wanted to protect me. A warm feeling filled my body at this thought.

"He needs to feed Rosalie, before he can listen to reason," stated Carlisle. "His thirst needs to be sedated."

I saw the look of bloodlust fill this man's eyes. Dammit Carlisle! Why did he have to mention the thirst before I got my chance to get to know this man?

"Yeah, he needs to feed," Edward stated the obvious.

Then for the first time my beautiful man spoke. Well, he roared. "FEED?! THIRST?! EXPLAIN WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?!" he roared! "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" He was mad! No. He was FURIOUS! Just about as furious as I was at the intrusion of Edward and Carlisle. Didn't they have somewhere to be? I could see him began to tense. His hands balled into fist beside him. Rage taking over his emotions. Then he eyed me and just like that his stance soften and his posture relaxed. I became giddy again knowing I had this effect on him. I needed to get to know him. I flinted to his side and he flinched. Oops! I forgot he's still not use to all of this vampire stuff. I hope I don't set…what is his name? I need to know his name. What name does this burly man go by? Who was my beautiful man?

"Look…" I began. Waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Emmett," he stated, looking at me with those deep piercing blood-red eyes.

"Emmett," I murmured. Dazed by his beauty and his name. Such an exquisite name for an exquisite man. I wonder what he's thinking? I wonder how it feels to be in his arms? Being this close to…Emmett, I inhaled deeply. Dazed again by Emmett. I like how that rolls off my tongue. Emmett.

Edward cleared his throat and Emmett looked at him confused.

"Edward can hear thoughts," I informed Emmett without taking my eyes off of him. I loved being this close to him. I want to reach out and finally touch him. I wanted to feel his muscles. Emmett. Mmmm…

"What?" stated Emmett. Confusion on his face.

"Emmett," I began, "I have to tell you something. Promise me you will listen first before you react?"

Emmett nodded his head but I doubt he heard what I said. I was barely aware of what I said. I was lost in his gaze again. Looking at his plump lips, wanting to place mine on his. Melting from the heat between us.

Edward cleared his throat again, shaking me out of my thoughts and apparently Emmett's because he hissed towards Edward, resenting the intrusion. I couldn't agree more!

"Believe me, I don't want to be in your head as much as you don't want me in your head," Edward stated as he shook his head trying to rid thoughts from his mind although I wasn't entirely sure if they were mine or Emmett's.

"Emmett," I spoke his name again trying to get his attention, not daring to touch him in fear I would set him off or I would lose control. "You have been transformed."

I stopped, letting this information sink in. Again I was lost in his eyes. Lust beginning to fill my eyes again. I wanted to kiss Emmett. I wanted to ravish his body and let him ravish mine. I had the strong urge to leap into his arms and let him have his way with me. Staring into his eyes I forgot where I was. I forgot who was around me. In this moment, nothing and no one else existed. It was just me and my beautiful burly man, Emmett. I could see a dimpled smile plastered on his face. It was getting hot again. I was slowly beginning to lean into him, not yet touching him. It was as if he was pulling me in and I did not have the will to resist. I did not want to resist!

"Can someone other than Rosalie, explain this to Emmett please?" Edward hissed as he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I regained my composure and shook the daze out of my head. I had forgotten the mind reader in the room. Edward winced. Emmett smiled. I'm guessing Emmett was the source of Edward's unease. I wonder what he thought about that made Edward wince? Carlisle spoke up.

"Emmett, you have been transformed. You are no longer human. Do you understand?"

Carlisle spoke to him like he was a child and he resented that. Emmett hissed at Carlisle and I had the right mind to fling Carlisle across the room for speaking to Emmett in that tone! Emmett became tense again and I could literally feel his muscles began to coil. I could feel him. I looked down and we were not touching yet I could feel what he was feeling. His ego had been bruised and he resented that! I resented that! Just as he was getting ready to spring forward-and I for one was not going to stop him-Esme came to the rescue. I could feel the effect Esme's demeanor had on Emmett. Warm. Loving. Understanding. I could sense her presence having a calming effect on Emmett.

"You have to fight through the haze, Emmett," Esme said in a loving voice that immediately calmed Emmett.

"Emmett, dear, I know you are confused and frustrated but if you just listen to what we have to say, you will begin to understand what has happened to you and why it was necessary. Will you please listen, dear?" Esme was gentle and understanding. I could feel Emmett understanding Esme would not harm him. He could feel she was protective of him. Emmett moved to her side as she begin to explain what he had been transformed into. The atmosphere in the room was now calm and serene. It was almost motherly the way Esme handled Emmett. And that was deeply appreciated by both Emmett and I. With a sudden realization, my breath hitched. I had found my mate!

 **So there you have it. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine!**

 **Much Love...**


End file.
